


VENICE

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Revenge, Texting, Traumatized Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: There are mistakes, large mistakes, supersized mistakes - and then there are Dean Winchester Mistakes™.





	VENICE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts).



Some day. Some day, Dean would learn not to cross his husband. 

Today was that day. And Dean was learning the hard way. The very, very _hard_ way!

Sam's forthcoming marriage to the wonderful Jess meant that Dean had to accompany his brother to a suit fitting. And the night before, Dean had made the mistake of coming in and leaving his clothes everywhere. Cas had fallen over an untidily placed shoe, and Dean had actually sniggered. God, he was so dumb!

On the way to the shop Dean had got a text from Cas. Oddly it just said 'VENICE.' Dean guessed that it might mean something, but they were almost at the store (despite Sam's grannified driving and his lame excuse for a proper car), so it would have to wait,

Sam was in the changing-room when Dean got a text with a picture attachment. The text merely read 'Very Excited Now', but when he opened the picture, he suddenly had trouble breathing. Cas was, indeed, very excited. And in those tight-fitting jeans that should have been declared illegal (at least outside of their bedroom), it was clear just _how_ excited.

Dean had just about managed to get his breathing back to normal when the next text arrived, again with a picture attachment. The text read 'I' – short – and the picture....

Ye Gods, Cas had shed the jeans and was wearing those tighty-whities that turned his husband into a gibbering wreck of the first order. And his husband's long, deft hand had wandered down his broad chest and was poised just above his waist-band. Dean needed a glass of water. Or a cold shower. Preferably both.

“What do you think of this?” Sam asked, coming out in a horrendous green-brown number.

“Ugh! Dean said firmly, glad of the distraction. “Not that, Sammy. Vomit color!”

His brother sighed and went back inside. Dean's phone bleeped again. Trembling, he read the message – 'Caress' – and opened the picture attachment.

Cas' hand was inside his tighty-whities! Dean was gonna die! He was never gonna cross his evil, conniving bastard of a husband again. He....

He wondered if this store had a bathroom.

There was a pause that seemed to last an eternity before his phone bleeped again. A passing shop assistant looked oddly at him as he trembled when opening it, and read 'Everywhere'. And the picture? Yup, Cas had come. All over his chest!

Dean must have done something bad in a previous life, because at that very moment his brother emerged again.

“What do you think of...?”

Sam Winchester stopped at the sight of his disheveled brother, panting hard and looking like the end times had come upon him without warning. He rolled his eyes.

“I have no brother!”


End file.
